Directions
by jwg676
Summary: companion piece to paths AU


**Title:** Directions

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **the gotei thirteen captains, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Rukia, Shihouin Yoruichi, cameo appearance by Kariya Jin

**Word Count: **746 words

**Warnings: **AU!!!!! No spoilers I can think of, except for the Bounto arc, I guess

**Summary: **Rukia executes Kariya Jin, Soul Society is still in a state of chaos

**A/N: **Rukia's powers are similar to Ishida's quincy bracelet in the anime… but not entirely. More of what the bracelet can do will be revealed in later chapters. For the purpose of this companion piece I've left certain details the same: Aizen still gets the Hougyoku, the Bounto are still dealt with, and Aizen still fakes his death and defects to Hueco Mundo. As captain of the mobile corps, Soi Fon has taken temporary leadership of Sereitei. Also: I do not know how Kariya Jin dies, so I made it up. Unlike "paths" this is done in the 3rd person to clearly elaborate on certain events that will take place in further chapters.

For the long author's note – gomen na…

FOR TED

Rukia crept into the cavern, using the shadows to conceal herself. Thanks to her old life as a shinigami, she was perfectly capable of moving silently, and she used it to her advantage as she moved through Bounto territory, remembering her earlier conversation with Ichigo.

'We can't just let them take over,' she had argued. 'They could destroy everything, including us. That would be pointless!'

'It's Soul Society's problem,' Ichigo had grumbled. 'Let them deal with it.'

Yoruichi had shaken her head emphatically. 'Ichigo, if we die, that will be the solution to a problem Soul Society doesn't know how to handle. You're a danger to them – and if you were to die, you'd be out of their way and Rukia would be vulnerable.'

'Actually, I would be dead. I have powers too now, Yoruichi,' Rukia had pointed out.

It had turned out to be a moot point in the end. Rukia had left Ichigo, Yoruichi, Inoue, Chad and Ishida to deal with the rest of the Bounto while she dealt with Kariya Jin.

The Bounto was asleep, clearly believing himself to be invulnerable to attack. Rukia shook her head at his foolishness, touching a finger to the silver and blue bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet shimmered; seeming to warp in the dull light. Rukia smiled to herself as she lifted the pale blue wakizashi above her head.

The wakizashi sparkled with its own inner brilliance, and Rukia buried it to the hilt in the bounto's chest.

Kariya Jin's eyes flew open, but it was far too late. Even as he opened his mouth to scream, the wakizashi's unusual power came forth- and the Bounto was encased in solid blue ice.

Rukia grinned as Ichigo emerged from the shadows. 'All clear,' she called cheerfully.

'You ok?'

'I'm fine.'

Rukia linked arms with him, leaning her head against the only part of his arm she could reach – his elbow – and sighing.

'What's the matter?' Ichigo demanded. 'You told me you were ok-'

'I am, fool,' Rukia told him snappily. 'I'm happy.'

'You don't sound it.'

'Are you stupid?'

'Don't call me stupid, dumbass.'

'You owe me respect! I'm older than you!'

'You're also an idiot.'

'I take it things went well,' Yoruichi said dryly, leaning against the wall.

Rukia laughed. 'Very.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'Where's Inoue?'

'Tending to Chad and Ishida. Cave collapsed,' she said in answer to the slight widening of Ichigo's eyes.

'Was she hurt?'

Yoruichi shook her head. 'No. the shunshun rikka protected her.'

Ichigo sighed. 'Moron,' he muttered.

Yoruichi slapped him upside the head, but only because Rukia couldn't reach.

The remaining captains were gathered in the first division's meeting hall.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni's chair had been removed, and Soi Fon stood in its place.

'Despite my loyalty to Shihouin Yoruichi,' she began quietly, 'recent events have made it clear where my interest lies. Sereitei is still trying to recover – not only from the bounto's attacks on the living world, which we are responsible for, but also thanks to the assassination of yamamoto-Soutaichou. Recent reports indicate that the former shinigami has regained almost half of her spirit power in the last eight months.'

Byakuya stepped forward. 'Not only that, but it seems that her close contact with Kurosaki Ichigo has allowed her to develop powers similar to those of Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu. To date, the extent of these powers are unknown.'

Hitsugaya frowned. 'Is it true that the Kurosaki boy has achieved bankai?'

'It would appear so,' Byakuya admitted bitterly. 'His father assisted him.'

'His father?'

'Aa.' Jyuushirou glanced at Hitsugaya. 'His father is Kurosaki Isshun, former shinigami and acquaintance of the late Urahara Kisuke.'

Although his expression did not change, Jyuushirou still felt the pain of loss that since his discovery of Kisuke's death, had not lessened in the slightest.

In a way, he blamed Soul Society for it.

Shunsui squeezed his shoulder gently, but Jyuushirou's pain was reflected in his dark eyes.

They had both lost someone they cared about.

Soi Fon was speaking again. 'Frankly speaking, the three of them are becoming a danger to Sereitei – and to all we hold dear. They have made no movements against us, but we must be on our guard. We can't afford any more losses.'

Aizen's eyes gleamed as the meeting concluded. As the captains left the hall silently, he murmured to Gin 'interesting, is it not? The resurrection of shinigami powers… interesting indeed.'

Gin's perpetual grin widened.


End file.
